The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life)
The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) is a group fronting The Chipmunk Kingdom's presence in the Virtual World of Second Life. Currently this group conducts role play activities for those unable to visit the Chipmunk Kingdom planed for Open Grid as well as for casual socializing among members of the Chipmunk Kingdom who frequents Second Life. Once the Chipmunk Kingdom is established on open grid the second life group will add the goal of promoting the Chipmunk Kingdom to interested individuals and act as a front for attracting individuals to the Kingdom on Open grid. Rules Being the guardians of Tawa's light, the Chipmunk Kingdom leads by example through political correctness. Therefore it is extremely important that the Kingdom and all members put forth effort to set a high standard of good conduct Thus the reputation of this group is dependent upon you, a members of the Kingdom. To help maintain order and all members to know what is expected of them this group is governed by a set of rules. To read the rules in detail please click the link below. The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) Rules Member Rolls Effective Tue, Nov. 23, 2010 Chipmunk Chieftain --''' Assigned to the owner of the group. This role is exclusive to Tamias The Chipmunk (Tamias Orenberg) and all of his alternate accounts. In role play the Cheiftain is the cultural and spiritual leader of the Chipmunk Kingdom. He and the Keepers form the Divine See leading the clergy of the Devine Destiny. The Cheiftain sets the direction of the group and his decisions on group matters are final. 'TCK Belly Dancer-' This is Aurora's custom group tag for when she entertains the Kingdom's nobility and heads of states from other nations. Like the "Tamias's mate" tag ,this tag will give Aurora all officer and and estate managment powers of the Monarch. 'Chipmunk Monarch-- '''This tag is a special tag given to a single very well trusted individual who is assigned to lead the Chipmunk Kingdom as a sovereign nation in role play. The Monarch also represents the Chipmunk Kingdom on the virtual world stage establishing relations with other virtual nations such as New Babbage and Caledon. In the Absence of the Chipmunk Cheiftain Aurora and the monarch will lead the group until the cheiftain's return. The Monarch will have all the powers of the Chipmunk Keepers. '''Chipmunk Keeper--' This roll is assigned to group officers who moderate the group. Trusted Keepers will be assigned Estate Management Powers should the Chipmunk Kingdom purchase land in Second Life. If a Keeper or higher bans a trouble maker only the the keeper that placed the ban can lift the ban. However Only the Chipmunk Cheiftain has the power to overturn a ban. In Roll Play the Keepers assist the Chipmunk Cheiftain in keeping the Chipmunk religion and culture alive amid changing times. They also help the cheiftain care for the Synergy Crystal and protect the crystal from those who would do it harm. The Chipmunk Cheiftain, Aurora , The Chipmunk Monarch, and the Keepers form the administrative body of the entire Chipmunk Kingdom group. 'TCK Government-'- This Roll Play tag are for those elected to the Kingdom's government. The Goernment will be devided into three branches, The Monarchy (Executive Power), The General Assembly (Legislative) , and the Supreme Tribunal (Judicial). Group wise this tag does not provide additional powers to existing chipmunk group tag. Chipmunks and higher are eligable to be assigned this tag. Via group votes. '''TCK Armed Forces-- This Roll Play tag is for those who have joined the Chipmunk Armed Forces. The Armed Forces are responsible for defending the Chipmunk KIngdom from those who thrust for darkness or disagrees with any chipmunk. 'CK Harem Girl -' This rollplay tag is for those in the Harem of Tamias the Chipmunk or in a herem established by another male chipmunk. This tag has the same powers as the Chipmunk Group Tag. This is where you can who're out like those Brazilian girls who are into funk carioca. 'Chipmunk-' This tag is assigned to full members of the Chipmunk Kingdom. To maintain the theme of the Kingdom, Chipmunks and higher are to be given free anthropomorphic chipmunk avatars made by Tamias Orenberg. Chipmunks and Higher will have rezzing rights on any chipmunk kingdom properties. In role play Chipmunks are the citizens of the Chipmunk Kingdom and think the same as differences and dissent are forbidden. 'Honorary Chipmunk-' This tag is for those who would like to be a part of the Chipmunk Kingdom Group but not participate in the Roll Play aspects of Kingdom. This tag is also for testing out prospetive individuals to be promoted to the Chipmunk after a probationary period.